Unexpected Gifts
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: Just a little slash ficlet I wrote that occurs post ROD the TV.


Disclaimer: I don't own Read or Die, Read or Dream, or the ROD the TV series. I just love them very much, and could see some potential for some pairing up of a couple of the characters.

And no, I don't mean Wendy and Mr. Carpenter/Joker or Yomiko and Nancy. Anyways, the story takes place after ROD the TV, and follows my assumption that the Paper Sisters stick around Tokyo because Anita has friends her age there.

I very much hope you enjoy the story and if you did, please leave a review!

----------

Nenene adjusted her glasses again. She was nervous. Why was she so nervous? She clenched her fist, forcing herself to remain calm. It was just a present. Granted it was probably a little much for a gift, but then again it would be perfect for the woman. She loosened her clenched fist a little. Yes, it would be perfect for her.

She knocked three times, just like always. It wasn't meant to be a special code; it was just the way she knocked. But people could usually tell it was her by how forceful the knock was. She waited for a little bit, almost expecting nobody to be home. It was the school year, which meant that Anita would be in class at this time of day, and Michelle was probably off buying more books.

She turned to walk away when the door unlocked and clicked open.

"I'm sorry…I fell asleep…"

The low voice caused the hairs on Nenene's neck to stand on end as she tried to remain calm. It was just a present. Just a gift from one friend to another. Right.

She turned around, holding the small package close to her chest, "It's okay Maggie. I actually didn't expect anyone to be home right now. But since you're here I brought you something."

Maggie's cheeks began to turn a bright shade of pink, "Oh…"

"Now you have three questions to ask about what it is, and if you don't guess you carry me inside. Okay?"

The taller woman nodded, curious to see what the surprise was. "Right. Is it a book?"

"Yes."

Maggie sighed, one question down. "Is it….by Hemmingway?"

"Nope. Only one question left."

"Is it fiction?"

"No. Ready to try and guess?"

Maggie's eyebrow's tightened as she mentally tried to think of what kind of book Nenene held close to her. The only the she could guess was that the book was special to the woman. "I give up…"

Nenene smiled, holding it out for the taller woman, "It's the first copy of my new book, with my autograph of course. Just for you Maggie-chan."

Maggie's face turned a deep shade of scarlet at the nickname as she gently accepted the book from the other woman's hands, "Thank-you very much." She bowed, slowly coming back up when she felt a hand on the back of her head.

"You promised to carry me. Or should I just kiss you instead? Hm?"

Maggie tensed up, nervous at the odd advance. She wasn't much for romance, either in stories or real life, and romance with another girl seemed strange. So strange that she couldn't move while her mind worked to figure it out.

"Maybe I should kiss you…" Nenene whispered with a teasing smile, shattering Maggie's thoughts, her head turning so she could look at the woman and see if she was joking.

Time seemed to slow down as their lips met by mistake, each of them melting into the other, Nenene's arms managing to find their way around the taller woman who pulled away, confused by what had just happened. But she didn't get far with the other woman holding her, and fell over, landing on her backside, Nenene's face planted squarely in her chest.

The brunette looked at the taller woman, her usually cool gaze replaced with a much more vulnerable one, "What's wrong Maggie? Don't you like me?

Maggie froze, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want to hurt Nenene, but she didn't want to give the woman something she wasn't sure she had. Her fears melted away as the other woman's soft lips met hers again, pressing against hers, a hand caressing her side.

She could worry about what this meant later as she kicked the door closed with her foot, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. Nenene's hand rubbed the taller woman's side tenderly, causing Maggie to blush again as their eyes met.

"I like you Maggie-chan." Nenene rested her head on the taller woman's chest letting her hand wander around under the other woman's top, slowly caressing the her midsection.

"I…I like you too Nenene…" The taller woman smiled again, causing something inside of Nenene's chest to flutter.

So that's what love feels like.

Their lips met again, this time stripping all inhibitions away completely as an author and her favorite reader melded themselves together into one being of pure sexual energy, parts of paper clothing spread across the entrance way and leading to the living room, parts of Nenene's clothing not far behind.

Michelle entered the apartment quietly, as to not wake Maggie, who was prone to napping about this time of the day, and stopped in the door ways as she realized that there were clothes everywhere. Not just one woman's clothing, but two…

Her eyes widened in realization before she started smiling. It was about time those two stopped hiding how they felt from each other. She left the apartment again, humming softly.

It'd be best to pick Anita up from school and stall her from coming home right away. Based on the scattered clothing it might be a good idea to have Anita spend the night at Hisa's. Smiling to herself she left to find her younger sister.

-------------

A/N: There you go, my first and most likely only ROD the TV related story. It was fun for me though and I hope you enjoyed it to.


End file.
